


The Pirate Princess

by ZachCherryFilms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Inspired by Star Wars, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachCherryFilms/pseuds/ZachCherryFilms
Summary: An original story/screenplay by Zach Cherry. Oliver Twist meets Indiana Jones meets Pirates of the Caribbean with a dash of Star Wars for good measure. There's a lot of drama and comedy and action. Hope you enjoy!!! (Most of the larger gaps are to indicate some passage of time but the formatting may have messed up. If there are weird gaps, I'm sorry I tried to get them all.)
Kudos: 2





	The Pirate Princess

The Pirate Princess:   
Knights of the Crescent Moon  
By  
Zach Cherry

The battle over on sea raged onwards, with the wind howling and the waves crashing triumphantly against the rotting wooden ships. The Navy ship takes another hit. Sharp chips of wood crash down on the crew as they panic. The captain is trying to ready the lifeboats when the first mate cowards over behind him.

First mate:  
Captain, the enemy ship…

Captain:  
What about the enemy ship?

First mate:  
Well, you see sir…

Captain:  
We’re all going to die if we don’t get these lifeboats in order. What could possibly be more important than that? 

First mate:  
Please sir…

Captain:  
I knew these men couldn’t handle the oceans we sail. Now they’ll pay the price for their incompatacy.

First mate:  
SIR!!!

Captain:  
Don’t you yell at me you blithering idiot! Now do you want to get in the lifeboat or sink into Davy Jones’s locker?

The first mate doesn't respond. In fact it has become unusually quiet for a sea battle. The captain whips his head around.

Captain:  
I said-AGH!!!

The captain see’s the end of a gun barrel pointed at the end of his nose. From the other end is the face of a beautiful woman, maybe in her late 20’s. She stands in a dashing captain’s coat with a feather hat. Confidence radiates off and she smiles smugly. The Pirate Princess.

Pirate Princess:  
Now now. No need to get too upset. Your first mate and your crew are in relatively good shape. But a captain that doesn’t go down with his ship?

The captain looks around to see that pirates have taken over his ship. The crew is all rounded up and surrounded. 

Pirate Princess:  
Your crew of whom have suffered under your leadership have been promised lifeboats to make it to the nearest port. I would normally offer the same to you, however seeing as you were about to jump ship and break captain’s code, I think you’ll have a worse fate.

The crew tied the tratorus captain to the mast of the ship. He tries to resist, but can’t break free of his ropes. 

Pirate Princess:  
Do me a favor, give my regards to Mr. Jones for me. Men?

The crew moved back to the ship where they came from. After seeing all the lifeboats to a safe distance, the Pirate Princess commands that all cannons fire upon the Navy ship with the captain still aboard. The ship explodes, sinking into the deep, cold sea.

Ben:  
Rubbish.

Mary:  
Is not.

Ben:  
Is too. The story is a load of rubbish.

Ben and several other kids are camped in their hideout late at night in an old ship building factory, all sitting around a fire. Ben, about 13 years old is the oldest among the group of kids. The kids there are among ages 11-5, and there are about 20 of them.

Ben:  
There’s no such thing as a “Pirate Princess.” That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard today.

Mary:  
There is one. I heard some men talk about her at the docks. Said they got in the lifeboats and were let go to spread her reputation.

Ben:  
Mary, I understand your only 10, but you have to know that there’s no way a girl could ever become pirate royalty. If that even exists. If she is real, why have we never heard of the Pirate King, or Pirate Queen?

Mary:  
I think someone’s just jealous because I stole the biggest portion today.

The kids are all huddled around the campfire, heads going back and forth as though this were a tennis match.   
Ben:  
I think you're a silly girl who can’t accept that women can’t be leaders.

Mary:  
And you're a silly boy who can’t accept when you’re wrong.

Ben:  
Oh yeah-

A young boy around the age of 8 runs in, panting and out of breath.

Ben:  
What is it Georgie?

Georgie (panting):  
Shipment...coming tomorrow...food...huge.

Ben looks at two other boys and nods towards them. A larger boy with black hair and hands as big as a watermelon stands up. A smaller boy with blond hair stands next to him.

Ben:  
Show us where and give us as much detail as you can.

Ben, Georgie and the other two boys are laying on the roof of a building that overlooks the docks. 

Ben:  
So review this for me.

Georgie:  
The Navy is being sent out on some expedition. I don’t know what for or where but they’re gonna be out at sea for a long time. That means lots of barrels of food. 

Ben:  
How much food?

Georgie:  
Enough to feed the crew 5 months if they need.

One of the boys whistles, the other has a big smile on his face.

Ben:  
Ok, ok. So we take a barrel. What happens after?

Georgie:  
I don’t care. I’m so hungry. We’ve been eating scraps and whatever else we can get our hands on for two months. We can’t pass up an opportunity like this.  
Ben:  
What about you two? If we do this, we all have to do this.

The other two boys lick their lips and nod back. Ben smiles.

Ben:  
Alright. We’ll knick it tomorrow. But only one. We don’t want anyone to know.

Ben and the other boys start to walk away when they hear movement from the dock. The ship is hauling up anchor and is gonna leave tonight. The boys turn around to look.

Georgie:  
Bollocks!!! We’ve lost it.

Ben thinks about how much the kids need that food. He jumps down and slides off the roof into a cart full of hay below. Just as Ben gets out of the cart, it takes off preventing the others from following.

Georgie:  
Oi, where do you think you’re going?

Ben:  
We haven’t lost yet!

Georgie:  
Ben don’t!!!

Ben sneaks over to where they’re loading the barrels of food. He is quiet and nimble, like a mouse late at night. Ben notices that there is a splashing noise and see’s sailors dumping old barrels into the harbor. He jumps into the freezing cold water and swims past the guard, timing his splash with the barrels. Ben then grabs onto the anchor and climbs onboard. He is freezing as a gust of wind makes him shiver.

Ben:  
Just one barrel, then back to your fire.

Ben then sneaks around the ship. All the sailors are currently under the deck, and Ben can hear them yelling and laughing. Ben see’s one of the barrels that’s loaded with food. The words “Red apples” is painted on the side. Enough to last the kids weeks. Ben considers his options. He could throw it overboard and collect it with the help of Georgie and the others. But the barrel could sink to the bottom. Could it? It’s times like these when Ben wishes he paid more attention to his lessons back at the Orphanage.

Ben:  
Too risky, throwing it off.

Ben decides that he can’t grab the whole thing. He sneaks over to the barrel and tries to open it, grabbing as much as he can. The barrel won’t budge open however. That’s when Ben hears boots and a very important sounding voice coming aboard. His voice is followed by the voice and footsteps of some not as important.

First mate:  
Captain, the crew simply isn’t ready yet. There are countless tasks that must be done before we take off.

Captain:  
Now hear this coward. Her royal highness, the queen herself, has asked us to go seaking this.

Ben panics and see’s an empty barrel next to the apple barrel. It’s open, and while cramped Ben could get himself in there. As fast as he can to hide from this dreaded captain, Ben jumps into the empty barrel and grabs the lid, lightly pressing it over him. It’s dark and uncomfortable, but better than other places Ben has been in.

First mate:  
Captain, please. Give us a night and we will take off tomorrow morning.

Captain:  
If you utter one more word of defiance, I will charge you with treason.

The first mate mumbles cowardly, as the captain summons every crew member on board.

Captain:  
You are all military men. You are all representative of the royal crow. And you are all under my command. So when I order something, I want it done in an instant.

The crew is all silent. The captain’s words are colder than the waters Ben swam in, causing him to shiver more. The inside of a barrel does not provide as much heat as he would’ve wanted.

Crew Member:  
Excuse me sir?

The captain shoots his head at an instant towards the crew member. All the other Navy men are quiet and nervous.

Crew Member:  
Sir, it’s about the whole instant thing. See that sounds like you want us to move fast. Now I’ll admit I do move with more pep than others but I think that may be even fast for me.  
Other crew members start to nod and agree with him. The captain’s face turns purple with anger.

Captain:  
It was an expression!!! No one can move in an instant!!! The fact that I have to specify this fact makes me ashamed to call you sorry lot of soldiers fellow Englishmen!!!!

The crew falls silent yet again. Ben imagines a man who’s four feet tall belonging to that voice. The thought almost made Ben laugh out loud, but he composed himself in his cramp little hideaway hole.

Captain:  
Throw that imbecile in the cage down below. I want every part of this ship ready to leave port now!

Ben sighed a sigh of relief. When the soldiers and sailors go underneath the deck, he will take his apples and go. That’s when the unspeakable happened. Ben felt his barrel being picked up! He was being taken below. He could hear the crew member talking as they worked.

Crew member:  
I thought that barrel was empty.

Crew member:  
It’s got something in it. I’ll place it below and we can open it later.

Crew member:  
What if the captain finds out?

Crew member:  
It’s gonna be a long expedition, we deserve a treat if we have to take orders from him.

Ben begins to panic as he feels the boat begin to move around him. He’s leaving port with the Navy. Ben sits until he hears the crew men leave the room and he busts out of his barrel. He tries to get out of the barrel but from the way he was sitting, his legs get stuck. He repeatedly tries to break himself free of the barrel, only to look up to see the shocked face of the first mate. The two lock eyes for what seems like an eternity. Finally the first mate turns around running.

First Mate:  
Captain!!!!

Ben knows he is short on time, so he tries with all his might and finally budges his legs out of the dreaded barrel. He thinks about hiding, but then realizes he would be found eventually. Ben runs up to the deck to the surprise of the crew. He starts knocking things over, pushing people, and evading the pursuers. He makes his way over the end of the ship and is about to jump, only to see the sea. Land and home is nothing more than a speck on the horizon. 

Captain:  
I wouldn’t do that if I were you.

Ben turns around slowly to see the Captain standing among a line of musket armed soldiers. They have him caught dead to rights.

Captain:  
This is the Queen’s Revenge. She’s one of the fastest ships in the British Navy. Currently you could jump off and make the icy swim 4 miles out towards land, but in your more...skinny condition I expect you’d freeze to death before 1. I don’t know why you’re here, and frankly I don’t care. But nevertheless you’re now my prisoner. So you could come with the men down to the cages alive, or you could be shot and thrown overboard. The choice is yours.

Ben looks back at the water and then holds out his hands in a frustrated manner. The captain smiles.

Captain:  
Good choice. Chain him. I’ll deal with this pest soon enough.

Ben gets chained up by one of the soldiers and brought down below deck. He gets thrown into the cage with the questioning crew mate. Ben hangs his head, defeated. Hours pass. Ben is sitting in his cell next to the questioning sailor. 

Sailor:  
What did you do?

Ben:  
I’m a stowaway.

Sailor:  
Oh. Interesting. Did you get away?

Ben:  
I’m locked up with you right?

Sailor:  
Oh.

The two sit awkwardly next to each other. The sailor whistles a little. Ben turns his head away. The sailor breaks the silence.

Sailor:  
I’m Tom.

Ben looks at Tom weirdly. The sailor seems overly friendly. Tom has his hand out for Ben to shake. Ben slowly reaches down and shakes it. 

Ben:  
...Ben.

Tom:  
Nice to be meeting your acquaintance.

Ben shakes his head weirdly as guards come to the cell entrance.

Guard:  
Both of you are coming with me to meet the captain.

Ben and Tom are let out of the cell and held at gunpoint. The two of them are led up to the captain’s quarters. There they see the captain sitting at his desk, looking at old papers. Ben looks down and sees a map. 

Captain:  
Ah, my guests. It’s about time we had a heart to heart. Captain Eustice Everett.

Ben and Tom look at each other and then back at Everett. He continues to stare at them expectantly.

Captain Everett:  
...and you are?

Tom:  
Oh, me name Tom.

Tom happily stares at the two of them. Ben and Everrett are uncomfortable around Tom. 

Ben:  
Ben.

Captain Everett:  
Fascinating. Now, do you know why you’re here?

Tom:  
Oh it’s cause I asked you a question that may not’ve been too smart to ask.

Captain Everett:  
Tom, we know why you’re here. I was asking Ben.

Tom:  
Oh sorry, I wasn’t knowing. You don’t inducate.

Captain Everett:  
I don’t what?

Tom:  
Inducate.

Captain Everett:  
Indicate?

Tom:  
Yeah that too.

Ben rolls his eyes. This Tom fellow is obviously a dull knife.

Everett:  
Ok. Ben, do you know why you’re here?

Ben stays silent and doesn’t acknowledge the question. Everrett becomes upset and his face turns red. Tom buckles in fear.

Everett:  
When I ask you a question boy-

Everrett reaches his arm out and slaps Ben across the face. The impact leaves a red mark on Ben’s right cheek. Ben looks up at the Captain, his eyes ablaze with fire.  
Everett:  
-i expect an answer.

Ben:  
I needed food.

Everett:  
Ah, a thief.

Ben:  
Not like you would’ve noticed.

Everett:  
But that’s where you’re wrong lad. I would’ve. I see everything that happens on this ship. And what I don’t see, I hear.

Everett pauses to stand up. He isn’t that tall, but his confidence overcompensates his lack of height. Everett walks to the wall and pulls down a sword that hangs on a mantle piece.

Everett:  
Do you know what this is? 

Tom:  
Looks to me like a swor-

Everett:  
Ben can answer thank you.

Ben:  
A sword.

Everett:  
Correct.

Tom:  
Cheater.

Everett:  
This sword belonged to my father. William M. Everett. He served with the late king Willaim himself. My father built himself this sword. He built a life. He even built this ship we stand in now. And do you know how he did it? Hm? He did it honestly. He was fair. He was a true Englishman. And he told me before he died to build my own legacy. He handed me the reign of this ship and this sword and said “Go be the legend that I made you to be son.” This quest I will do for the glory of England. But not just that, but I will be known as the greatest man who ever lived.

Everett leans in close to Ben. 

Everett:  
Because no greatness, power or legacy comes to a lowly, dirty, thief.

Ben lunges forward and punches Everett. He misses and falls on the desk of papers. The guards punch Ben and kick him before pulling him to his feet.

Everett:  
I would ask if you have final words, but actions do ring louder. Take them both to the deck and make them walk the plank.

Just then, there are gunshots and cannonfire outside. The first mate runs in. 

First Mate:  
Captain!!! Captain!!!

Everett:  
Spit it out man!

First Mate:  
There are-

There is a bang from a gun and the first mate falls over dead. From behind him stands swashbucklers, buccaneers and-

Everett:  
Pirates.

Outside on the ship’s deck, there is a raging battle. The navy and sailors are battling the pirates, but their efforts seem to be in vain. Swords crashing, guns and cannon firing. The air is warm and smells of gunsmoke. Captain Everett has only but a moment to soak in this situation.

Everett:  
Guards, take the prisoners down below now!!!

Everett grabs his sword and gun and charges out. Tom and Ben look at each other before throwing their elbows into the two guard’s faces, knocking them unconscious. 

Tom:  
We should make it to the lifeboats.

Ben:  
For what? They’ll blow us up. Stay by me and we will live.

Tom:  
Aren’t you 12? Why should I be listening to you?

Ben:  
You want to go out and try to fend for yourself out there against pirates, be my guest.

Tom thinks about it. He nods and smiles.

Ben:  
And I’m 13 by the way.

Tom:  
Oh, that’s such a relief.

Outside, Captain Everett is fighting off the pirates best he can, but his efforts are proving unfruitful. The ship is overrun and for every pirate, there're at least 2 dead Navy men. He decides to run over to the lifeboats and get one prepared.

Ben and Tom go out into the battle unarmed. The fighting is fierce and almost over. Three pirates spot them and hurry over, pointing their swords at them.

Pirate:  
We offers you a surrender, but we knows you won’ts takes it.

Ben:  
Very kind, but we will.

Ben raises his arms up. Tom is surprised and skeptical of the plan but an elbow to the ribs from Ben reminds him to trust him. He too raises his arms.

Pirate 2:  
He cheated.

Pirate 1:  
They weren'ts supposed to do thats.

Pirate 3:  
Why would you offer them a surrender? I really wanted to kill someone today and this was our only chance.

Pirate 2:  
It wouldn't have if you hadn’t lost your hat.

Pirate 1:  
Hey now, respects the hat. 

Pirate 3:  
No need to get personal.

Ben and Tom look at each other and shrug. They’re led to a crowd of pirates. One of them is a tall and lanky man, who’s smile would send shivers down the devil’s spine.

Tall creep:  
And who might this be, and why are they not dead?

Pirate 1:  
Theys accepted the surrender wes offered them.

Pirate 2:  
They ain’t Navy.

Pirate 3:  
And he’s just a kid Silvertongue.

Silvertongue seems to slither over to Ben and hover over him.

Silvertongue:  
I will advise the Captain to throw them overboard.

Silvertongue walks over the deck where a tall, dark figure is standing.

Everett is still fiddling with the lifeboats when he hears the fighting stop. He turns around to see a gun barrel pointed at him.

Unknown:  
Stand up.

Everett holds his hands over his head and stands up slowly. The figure is dark and tall, with a fancy feather hat. A rich jacket covers the figure, presumably stolen. 

Everett:  
The captain I presume.

He looks around the gun to see the face of a beautiful woman. Her tan skin and black hair running down her face contrasts with the dirty sea and ugly pirates. 

Everett:  
And a lady. We don’t see many of those at sea.

Captain:  
There aren’t many women like me in general.

The Captain arms her pistol and presses it into the man’s cheek. 

Captain:  
Attempting to flee from battle? There is no honor in that. But like my Father said, “Always finish what you start.”

Everett:  
..You want me to finish?

Captain:  
Yes but before you do-

The captain uses her other hand to draw her sword out. She swings it with precision, carefully cutting Everett’s hat, medals of rank, jacket, and clothes. Everett is now shivering in nothing but an undershirt and his pants.

Captain:  
-Perfect.

Everett finishes the lifeboat.

Captain:  
Get in.

Everett climbs in the lifeboat. He is shivering and furious.

Everett:  
Do you know who I am? I’m a captain in the British Navy and soon greatest man to ever live. I will make you pay for this.

The Captain puts away her gun and readys her sword. 

Captain:  
And do you know who I am?

Everett can only shake his head. His expression is one of anger and fear. From a distance Ben and Tom observe all of this, with Silvertongue waiting patiently behind her.

Captain:  
I’m the bloody Pirate Princess.

The Pirate Princess swings and cuts the ropes to the lifeboat, dropping Everett and the boat to sea. Ben whispers over to Tom.

Ben:  
Impossible.

Tom:  
What’s impossible?

Silvertongue then walks over to her.

Silvertongue:  
Captain, I’m afraid we have a problem.

Pirate Princess:  
What problem?

The two of them walk over to see Ben and Tom. Ben stands proudly in defiance of the Pirate Princess. 

Pirate Princess:  
Ah, kids. That is a problem.

Ben:  
Captain I-

Pirate Princess:  
So what is impossible? Don’t think I didn’t hear you talking to your little friend here.

Ben looks confused. He begins a sentence but words don’t come out.

Pirate Princess:  
You didn’t think I was real darling?

Ben:  
They were just stories. Legends.

Pirate Princess:  
But every story has a kernel of truth.

Ben falls silent. If he ever made it home, he would never hear the end of this from Mary.

Silvertongue:  
Your Majesty, we should throw them overboard and move on.

Tom:  
Please Miss. Please your royal scariness. Don’t kill us. I’m too young to die.

Silvertongue:  
You’re in your 30s.

Tom:  
Young at heart.

Ben:  
Shut up Tom. They won’t.

Pirate Princess:  
Oh. The child finds his voice again. This ought to be good.

Silvertongue:  
Give us one reason why we shouldn’t.

Ben:  
Well you won’t kill me because I’m 13. And it’s written in pirate lore that I am to be captured alive because I’m not of fighting age.

Silvertongue:  
Those are just legends.

Ben:  
But I’m thinking there’s a kernel of truth in there.

The Pirate Princess smiles at Ben. It fills Ben with confidence. He’s now calling the shots.

Silvertongue:  
Fine. We’ll kill the man and spare the boy.

Tom:  
AH!!!!!!!!

Ben:  
Not so fast.

The crew at this point has all gathered around to watch the negotiations between the four of them. They’re passing bets on who will be executed.

Ben:  
You won’t hurt him either.

Silvertongue:  
Why not?

Ben:  
Because I have something you want.

Ben holds out a map. Tom looks surprised.

Tom:  
That’s the map to the treasure Captain Everett was looking for. The one that’ll make him the greatest man who ever lived. When did you get it?

Ben:  
Final actions speak more than final words my friend.

Silvertongue:  
Yes they do. And unless you want that to be yours, you will give us the map.

The crew frantically passes money and coins to each other. A pirate behind Ben lights a match to light a cigar. Ben moves fast and grabs the lit match from the pirate and holds it underneath the map. Everyone stops and gasps.

Tom:  
I hope you know what you're doing brov.

Ben:  
Yeah me too. Listen up. I have some demands.

The crew watch in nervous anticipation. The Pirate Princess looks down at Ben with curiosity. This is not how she thought this Navy raid would go.

Ben:  
Myself and Tom are not to be harmed. We ask for safe passage. In return we will lead you to the treasure. 

The Pirate Princess finally steps towards Ben.

Pirate Princess:  
Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll give you my word we will not harm either of you two lads. You two will dine with me in my cabin every night. You lead us to the treasure and give you two 10%. Deal?

Ben:  
I get to keep the map.

Pirate Princess:  
Do you not trust me?

Ben:  
You’re pirates.

Pirate Princess:  
Such little faith that we will keep our bargain. I’m honored. We have an accord.

Tom:  
Why would we want an instrument? Just tell us deal or no.

Pirate Princess:  
Deal. Welcome to the Stingray.

Everyone walks away. Silvertongue continues to argue that they should kill them to anyone who will listen. The pirates all get ready to leave the Navy ship, stealing any supplies they can. They board the pirate ship Stingray and the cannons rain down on the ship. Ben and Tom watch the ship sink into the blue depths as the moon hangs over a cold night.

Ben:  
You know accord and accordion are two different things right?

Tom:  
Nope.

Ben:  
Accord is a deal.

Tom:  
Ah.

Captain Everett is freezing in his lifeboat. The wet clothes he wears provide no protection. The wind stings cold. He is rowing best he can manage when he sees another Navy ship passing by. He shouts and waves his arms to try to get their attention. He does and is let on board.

Sailor:  
Who are you?

Everett:  
I’m Captain Eustice Everett. I’m with the British Navy. My ship was attacked. Where is your captain?

Captain:  
I’m right here.

A tall black man comes out, standing proud. Everett recognizes him almost immediately.

Everett:  
Ah Captain Morgan.

Morgan:  
Everett. Come inside and get warm.

Everett:  
Captain, I need help.

Silvertongue:  
Here’s your mop boys.

Silvertongue hands over a mop and bucket to Tom and Ben.

Tom:  
Why do we gotta play janitor?

Silvertongue:  
Because you’re on the Stingray and you need to pull your weight. Should be easy for you “young at heart”.

Silvertongue walks away, leaving Ben and Tom to swab the decks. 

Tom:  
I get a weird feeling around that guy.

Ben:  
Yeah me too.

The two of them swab and mop. After a period of silence, Tom speaks.

Tom:  
Thank you.

Ben:  
For what?

Tom:  
For saving me life.

Ben:  
Oh it was nothing.

Tom:  
No, it’s something. Nobody’s ever done that for me before. I’m not the smartest bloke so it feels good to know I have a partner.

Ben smiles. He doesn’t really know how to respond to that. He just keeps swabbing.

Tom:  
Do you still have that map?

Ben:  
Right here.

Ben pads his chest. It’s hidden underneath his shirt.

Tom:  
Good. We wouldn’t want to lose that.

Just after he says that, four pirates jump Ben and Tom. Tom is knocked out from behind by one. The three others pin Ben to the mast. 

Pirate 1:  
Now boy, you give us that map.  
Pirate 2:  
Or we’ll gut ya.

They all pull out knives. The sharp blades flash under the moon. 

Pirate 1:  
We might just gut ya anyways.

The pirates all start laughing sinisterly. Ben manages to get his arm free and punches the leader in the face, knocking him backwards.

Pirate 1:  
Oh ok. Now I’m really gonna make this hurt.

The pirate swings his knife down at Ben. It’s about to hit and Ben braces himself. The hand is caught before it comes down on Ben however by the Pirate Princess. She breaks the knife free from the pirate and stabs him in the leg. He falls back and hows in pain. Ben drops down to the deck as the other pirates fight for their lives. The Pirate Princess is too fast. She avoids punches and knives and uses her size to cause the pirates to beat each other. Soon, all four are laying down on the wooden deck unconscious, but alive. The Pirate Princess walks over to Ben. 

Pirate Princess:  
Are you ok?  
Ben is visibly shaken. He can’t talk. All he can do is shake his head no. Silvertongue has arrived after hearing the commotion. Tom regains consciousness and starts to stand up. He sees the carnage from the battle and the Pirate Princess. 

Tom:  
Captain, we were jumped from behind.

Pirate Princess:  
I’m taking him to my cabin for a meal and a conversation. You’re welcome to come if you would like. Silvertongue.

Silvertongue:  
Yes your Majesty?

Pirate Princess:  
Take these traitors down and place them in cells. Interrogate them. I want to know why they did this.

Silvertongue:  
Yes your Majesty.

Ben is taken up to the Captain’s cabin with Tom. Tom stays with Ben while the Pirate Princess goes to make an emergency meal. Her cabin is carpeted and full of fancy items. Her bed is fancy, the walls full of trinkets and treasures from other adventures. The table was littered with maps and logs from other ships. All the maps belonged to British Navy. Finally the Pirate Princess came back in with the cook. She took several trays of food from the cook and whispered in his ear. The cook nodded and left the room. The Pirate Princess then proceeds to move the maps and mess off the table and set down the food.

Pirate Princess:  
Sit and eat. We have something we need to discuss.

Ben sits down at the table and stares at the food. Tom sits down next to him.

Pirate Princess:  
I know you two are close, but could you step outside please?

Tom:  
I’m not leaving him.

Pirate Princess:  
He’s safe with me. No harm will come to him.

Tom looks worried down at Ben. Ben looks up at Tom and gives him a small nod. Tom slowly backs out of the cabin. The door closes behind him with a thud.

Pirate Princess:  
I first would like to apologize. I broke my promise. You were put in danger on my ship.

Ben:  
Wasn’t your fault.

Pirate Princess:  
You’re right, but I reckon I should apologize anyways.

Ben reaches out and begins to eat. There’s chicken legs and apples. He smiles looking at the apple and thinks about home.

Pirate Princess:  
I’m afraid I’ve lost my manors. I don’t know your name.

Ben:  
I’m Ben, and my partner is Tom.

Pirate Princess:  
Ah, so you’re criminals already.

Ben:  
Not really. We met and were captured on the ship by that prick who you sent down in the lifeboat.

Pirate Princess:  
You were captured but you’re not criminals?

Ben:  
Well, I am. I was caught trying to steal a barrel of apples. Tom was thrown in a cell cause…

Pirate Princess:  
He’s an idiot?

Ben:  
I suppose there's no better way of putting it.

Pirate Princess:  
Stealing food from the Royal Navy. It takes courage you know? Were you hungry?

Ben:  
Starving, but it wasn’t for me.

At this the Pirate Princess looks back at Ben. She had been wandering around the room looking at treasures and trinkets. She now sits down and pays attention, motioning him to keep going.

Ben:  
My Mother died in childbirth. Because of me, she’s dead. That’s how my Father saw it. He became angry with me. Hated me with every bone in his body. Got fed up with me one day that he dropped me off at the orphanage and didn’t turn back. And it’s not like he sent me to a nice one. The women were cruel. They fed us greul and scraps. It was more prison. 

Pirate Princess:  
How’d you get out?

Ben:  
I took as many kids that wanted to leave and we ran. We became Lost Boys and Girls.

Pirate Princess:  
Like Peter Pan huh? I hope I’m not Hook in this story.

Ben:  
No, that honor goes to the Captain you saved us from. The barrel of apples was for the Lost Boys and Girls. Children as young as 4 who desperately needed the food.

Pirate Princess:  
Well that’s a very honorable story. You don’t find many of those on pirate ships.  
Ben:  
I just hate that I’ll probably never see them again.

The Pirate Princess looks thoughtfully at Ben. She pulls her chair closer.

Pirate Princess:  
I have a similar story.

Ben leans forwards, interested.

Pirate Princess:  
First, you have to promise me you’ll never tell a soul about this. If you do, I will gut you open.

Ben:  
Cross my heart.

Pirate Princess:  
My real name is Aluora.

Ben:  
Wow. It’s beautiful.

Aluora:  
It came from my Grandmother on my Father’s side. It means mysterious. Guess it fits pretty well. When I was your age, my Father died. He was sick for a long time, always coughing up blood. My Mother became cruel. She seemed upset that she was left as the only one to raise me. It made me self reliant. She was always needing control so I took her control of me away. I ran away. I went to a pirate town I had heard of. I needed to know if it was true. 

Ben:  
A kernel.

Aluora:  
I disguised myself as a boy and found a pirate ship in need of a cabin boy, their last one had been thrown overboard. It was hard work, but I was free. Eventually I was found as a girl. Many of the crew wanted to drown me. Others wanted to kill me. Others wanted to do...other things.

Ben:  
But?

Aluora:  
But my Captain stood up for me. He noticed I worked harder than anyone else on this ship. He took me as a first mate and protege. Many felt uncomfortable with a woman holding such a title at sea. But I eventually inherited the Captain title and here I am.  
Ben:  
But why the Pirate Princess?

Aluora:  
Because it has a nice ring to it.

Ben nods knowingly. He then begins to think.

Ben:  
Why tell me all this?

Aloura:  
Because, trust goes two ways. I need a heading. I need to see the map.

Ben begins to act defensively.

Aluora:  
Hey, calm down. I don’t want it, I want to see it. I won’t take it from you. I just need to know more than I do.

Ben slowly lowers his guard.

Ben:  
All I really know is that the British really want it. And it’s at an island called “Crescent Moon.”

Aluora:  
Crescent Moon. It’s a start. Now…

Just then, Tom bursts into the room. He looks panicked. 

Tom:  
Your Majesty! The prisoners were attacked!

Aluora and Ben:  
What???

Aluora and Ben run down to the cells to find that all the pirates that attacked Ben and Tom are dead. There are stab wounds on their bodies but no trace of the killer. Silvertongue is lying on the ground by the cells. Alura helps him to his feet as he slowly regains consciousness. 

Silvertongue:  
Your Majesty, the prisoners. He must have came from behind.

Aluora:  
It’s ok. Just sit down.   
Aloura helps Silvertongue down onto a chair. Ben and Tom look at the bodies, blood being mixed with the slow saltwater, splashing in the cell. 

Aloura:  
Well kid, someone else on this ship must really want that map.

Tom:  
Did he hire them to attack us?

Ben:  
He’s probably still on board.

Tom:  
Tying up loose ends.

Aloura:  
Let me see that map Ben.

Ben takes out the map and hands it to Aloura. She studies it quickly before handing it back to Ben. 

Silvertongue:  
What’s our next move Captain?

Aloura thinks for a second as she looks at the traitors. Just like that, Aloura mentally transforms back into the Pirate Princess.

Aluora:  
Tell them men to adjust their course. We’re headed to Barracuda Bay.

Captain Morgan:  
I’m sorry Everett. We can’t do it.

Captain Everett:  
Why can’t we? Pirates ransacked a ship of the British Navy! We have to go after them!

Everett stands up, slamming his hands down on Captain Morgan’s desk. The well lit Captain’s cabin is only occupied by the two fellow Navy Men. Captain Morgan’s face is full of sympathy while Everett looks like a volcano ready to explode.

Captain Morgan:  
Do you have any idea where they could be going?

Captain Everett:  
No, but I have someone on the inside. 

Captain Everett:  
How do you have someone on the inside?

Everett:  
We met while fighting ironically. He promised that he’ll deliver the Pirate Princess, the boy and the treasure.

Morgan:  
That’s another thing I’m confused about. Who’s the boy?

Everett:  
Some lowly street rat caught trying to steal from me. He thinks he’s bested me. Oh no. I’m the legendary Captain Everett. I’m the greatest man to ever live. I will have my revenge.

Morgan:  
You’re swearing revenge on a 13 year old boy? Are you hearing yourself Eustice?

Everett:  
CAPTAIN EVERETT!!!

Everett takes a second to breathe and calm down. 

Everett:  
Morgan, they disgraced the might of the British Navy. I cannot let them go. Just give-

There is a thud against the ship. Everett and Morgan rise up and run out to see what it is. The crew is hauling up something from the water. They see it is British Navy barrels. Everett looks up to see a trail of barrels in the water. He smiles sinisterly.

Ben and Aluora both walk down the docks. Silvertongue begs to go with them, with Tom standing behind him.

Silvertongue:  
Your majesty, I insist I come with you.

Pirate Princess:  
Silvertongue, I need you to stay back. You and Tom investigate the crew. We need to both know what we’re dealing with and find who else wants the map.

Tom:  
We will find your traitors...

Silvertongue:  
And execute them.  
Tom:  
Woah, that’s a bit extreme.

Silvertongue:  
Well what do you suggest we do?

Tom:  
Ask them nicely to stop?

Silvertongue rolls his eyes and walks back onto the ship. Tom follows.

Tom:  
It doesn’t hurt to ask.

Aloura and Ben walk into town. There is drinking and shouting and music playing. It is complete chaos. Ben has to duck to prevent being shot. Aluora smiles and punches the gunman, knocking him out.

Ben:  
This is Barracuda Bay?

Aloura:  
Beautiful, isn’t it?

Ben:  
He nearly shot me.  
Aloura:  
Out here, you can be whoever, whatever, whenever and no one will care. The last bastion of freedom in this modern world. Where society and his expectations don’t matter.

Ben:  
I guess.

Ben and Aloura walk into a saloon. The chaos from outside largely stems from in here, and the room smells of rum. The two of them walk up to the bar.

Ben:  
What is the point of us being here?

Aluora:  
We need to know details on that treasure of yours. The Curse Master is the leading authority on the subject.

Ben:  
The Curse Master? Like you think the treasure is cursed?

Aloura turns to the bartender and whispers something in his ear. He nods and points them towards a back room. It is covered with beads and has a purple glow from it. Aloura and Ben enter the room slowly. Ben looks around and sees hands, eyeballs in jars, creatures that haven’t been seen by any mortal before. He turns to see the head of a Vampire, it’s teeth baring like a caged creature.

Ben:  
I have a bad feeling about this.

Aloura walks past it all and finds a smaller, black girl sitting. She is in her 20’s and is chanting something. This whole ordeal gives Ben the creeps. Aloura clears her throat, making their presence known. The Curse Master lifts her head and smiles at them.

Curse Master:  
Ah, the Pirate Princess. Come sit. I sense we have much to discuss. Or maybe…

The Curse Master grabs Aloura’s thigh. 

Curse Master:  
...we won’t say anything at all.

Aloura grabs her hand and removes it from her leg.

Pirate Princess:  
We’re here on business here Curse Master.

The Curse Master turns to look at Ben. She looks interested.  
Curse Master:  
You never told me you wanted to adopt.

Pirate Princess:  
What no, Ben show her the map.

Ben pulls out the map and shows it to her. The Curse Master grabs the map and studies it.

Pirate Princess:  
The kid stowed onto a Navy ship and was about to be executed. We invaded and made an accord. The treasure for their lives.

Curse Master:  
You seek the Isle of the Crescent Moon.

Ben:  
The British Navy was looking for a treasure there.

Pirate Princess:  
And I would like to be aware of any danger or curses before seeking it.

Curse Master:  
Ah and a good thing you came to me for the Crescent Moon has one of the most unusual. An untraditional curse for an untraditional prize.  
Ben:  
An untraditional prize? What does that mean?

Curse Master:  
I’m afraid I do not feel obliged to share that. This arrangement was built on half truths and dishonesty.

Ben:  
What do you mean dishonesty? We’ve been completely fair to each other.

The Curse Master looks at Aloura knowingly. Aloura looks at Ben and down at the floor. Ben begins to piece it together. 

Ben:  
Those men who attacked Tom and I on the deck. They were killed before they could talk. It looked like knife wounds. You whispered to the cook and then the cook went down and killed them. The only reason you would do that…

Curse Master:  
She hired her own men to attack you. To get you close and trust her with the map.

Pirate Princess:  
Ben, Ben I can explain.

Ben stands up and away from Aloura. He backs up and out of the room, running out the saloon. Aloura is about to get up and go after him when the Curse Master grabs her hand.

Aloura:  
Look what you’ve done.

Curse Master:  
Aloura no matter what, don’t lose the boy. He is the key to the treasure. Now go!!!

Aloura runs out of the Saloon to hear cannon shots erupting. Explosions and gunshots fill the night’s air. Bullets rip through many pirates, too drunk to shoot straight. The British Navy has arrived. Soldiers fill the streets. Alura turns to see Ben fending off 3 of them. He takes out one but is taken from behind by another. Aluora runs over and takes out her sword, gutting both of them. Ben looks at her, clearly upset.

Ben:  
Oh, did you hire them too?

Aloura:  
Ben, I messed up bad. And I know you can’t trust me but we need to get back to the Stingray.

Ben looks at her, still hurt but nods his head. The two of them run through the chaos. They fight their way to the Stingray, which appears unaffected by the fighting. They run aboard to see Navy soldiers have taken the crew and have them surrounded. Aloura raises her sword and Ben takes out her pistol. The two of them are about to jump in when they see Silvertongue shaking hands with Captain Everett.

Captain Everett:  
Ah, the Pirate Princess. Just in time.

Aloura:  
Silvertongue. What are you doing?

Silvertongue:  
Doing something we should’ve done when we first found you. Betraying you.

Everett:  
See, your first mate here has made the best choice of his life. To sail under the greatest man to ever live. My inside man.

Ben:  
You traitorous…

Everett:  
Silvertongue. You really trusted someone with a name like that?

Aloura:  
So what do you get out of all this then Silvertongue?

Silvertongue:  
Simple. I return the seas to their natural order. I think we have all suffered enough at the hands of a woman captain.

Everett:  
Silvertongue will sail under my command and lead me to the treasure. I get the glory, he gets the ship and the captain's chair.

Silvertongue:  
Now hand the map over kid.

Ben:  
Not a chance.

Everett:  
Oh really? Bring him out.

Two Navy soldiers drag Tom forwards. He has been beaten severely, his eyes both backend and he has several knife wounds. His head hangs low but he looks up to see Ben and Aloura, who’s mouths both drop at the sight of him. Everett pulls out his pistol and holds it to Tom’s head.

Everett:  
Do I make my intentions clear? The map and your friend just might live.

Tom:  
Don’t bloody do it Ben.

Ben closes his eyes. He can’t stand to see Tom like this.

Everett:  
Decide boy. 3,2…

Ben:  
Ok!!! I’ll give you the map!!!

Silvertongue walks over to Ben, who takes the map out of his shirt. Silvertongue smiles devilishly.

Silvertongue:  
We’re all set Captain Everett.

Everett:  
Very good. Guards escort these three to Captain Morgan’s ship. They have a very important date with the Gallows.

Soldiers grab Tom, Ben and Aloura and start pulling them off the ship.   
Aloura:  
You’ll never get away with this Silvertongue.

Silvertongue:  
It’s Captain Silvertongue. Yo Ho men. It’s time to hunt some treasure.

Tom, Ben and Aloura are all taken to Captain Morgan’s ship and thrown into a cell. Tom is left alone on the floor as he is badly wounded. Ben and Aloura are chained to the walls. As the ships leave Barracuda Bay, 4 hooded figures watch all this in the shadows. Like shadows, they slip away into the night, as the Navy ship leaves for England and the other towards the Crescent Moon. 

Ben bangs on his cell door. He is isolated from the outside world in his British prison cell. Aloura and Tom are in cells on his right and left respectfully, and haven’t said anything to each other since arriving 2 days ago. Tom is still injured. He holds a gash on his stomach, and grimaces in pain. Ben bangs on his cell again, rattling the metal and echoing throughout the prison.

Aloura:  
Would you stop doing that?

Ben:  
Oh, is the Pirate Princess uncomfortable? Maybe if you’re royalty, you could tell the guards to stick you in a tower and guard it with a dragon?

Aloura:  
Are you calling me a damsel? The only thing distressing me is you orphan boy. 

Ben:  
Like you should talk. We both ran from a home. I just came from a worse one.

Aloura:  
Who do you think-

Tom:  
Guys, someone’s coming.

The door at the end of the hallway opens up. Several figures walk down. As they approach, Ben can see that they’re several royal guards and the Queen of England herself. She comes down and looks at Ben and Tom with mild disgust. Finally she comes to look at Aloura. Aloura turns her head.

Queen:  
So this is where you’ve been? Masquerading as a, what was it you called her?

Guard:  
The Pirate Princess your majesty.

The Queen scoffs at the name.

Queen:  
Well, I’m glad you kept something from your old life.

Aloura:  
I have nothing to say to you.

Queen:  
Aloua honey, that’s no way to talk to your poor old Mother.

Ben and Tom:  
MOTHER???

The Queen turns to look at them. She smiles slightly at their shock, finding it quite amusing.

Ben:  
So was that story with your Father made up too.  
Aloura:  
No, that one’s all true.

Queen:  
Well Princess, pirate or not, you’re still coming with me.  
Aloura:  
I’d rather die. You’ve never cared about me. You care about me because I’m a blemish on your perfect image.

Queen:  
And quite a blemish you were. See, unlike my sister it’s hard to get rid of a royal princess. But now the blemish will be wiped away and you’ll stand nice and pretty and marry into another royal family’s boy and be out of my hair, and this pirate business will be long forgotten.

Aloura hangs her head, defeated. Ben looks at her with pity. He feels guilty about his comments made a second ago. The Queen starts to walk away. The guards all walk away and they talk.

Guard:  
What shall we do with the other two?

Queen:  
They’re enemies of the crown. The Gallows.

Guard:  
But your majesty, one’s wounded and the other is a child.

Queen:  
Question me again and you will hang next to them!

Guard:  
...Yes your majesty.

The Queen leaves. Aloura still has her head hung. Ben leans over to look at her.

Aloura:  
I’m so sorry Ben.

Ben:  
Yeah, so am I.

Aloura:  
No. If I didn’t trick you into handing over the map, then maybe we would’ve gotten the treasure. I’ve made myself cruel and callous, something I swore I’d never be. Not to my friends.

Ben doesn’t know what to say. Just then, the door swings open. Smaller figures run down the hall. They’re 7 of the orphan children, led by Georgie and Mary!

Georgie:  
We heard you were captured and thrown in prison. Something about pirates too. I told you not to go on the ship.

Mary:  
C’mon. We haven’t got all day. 

The children use a guard key to open Ben’s cell. 

Mary:  
I got better at stealing Ben. See girls can do stuff boys can.

Ben:  
Good work Mary. Now Georgie, can you get Tom out here. He needs medical attention.

Georgie:  
We got some bandages from another Navy ship raid back at home.

Ben:  
Good. Take him there. You’re in charge of making sure he heals.

Ben turns to look at Aloura. Aloura’s head is hung down. She expects Ben to leave her. It’s what she would do.

Mary:  
Who’s the pretty lady Ben?

Ben:  
Well, you remember that story about the Pirate Princess?

Ben nods towards Aloura and all the children stare in awe. 

Ben:  
Give me the key so we can get her out.

Aloura looks up, shocked. She looks confused but happy. Ben unlocks Aloura’s cell and she leaves. Mary rushes over and hugs Aloura.

Mary:  
Ben said you were just a story.

Ben:  
Well Mary, every story has a kernel of truth in it. Now let’s get out of here.

Aloura:  
We need to get to Crescent Moon before Silvertongue and Everett do.

Ben:  
Come with me and we’ll figure that out. It’s been good seeing you all but I have to leave again. Get Tom to safety. He will help take care of you while I’m gone. Go, before they see you. 

The children all sneak away with Tom, and Aloura and Ben leave to go to the docks. Ben and Aloura hid behind a cart looking at a ship they want to take.

Ben:   
Ok, we will sneak on and take the ship.

Aloura:  
What?

Ben:  
Did you hear me?

Aloura:  
Yeah I heard you. I just can’t believe you.

Ben:  
What, why?

Aloura:  
Why do you think you’re making the plan? The last time you snuck onto a ship, Everett almost killed you.

Ben:  
Well what’s your plan?

Aloura:  
I don’t know yet. I’ve never taken a ship from a port before. Normally an operation like this requires more than two people.

Ben:  
If you don’t have a plan, why are you criticizing my plan?

Aloura:  
Because I can’t fit inside an apple barrel!

Ben:  
Ok, then we can-

Ben and Aloura are taken from behind by the masked men. They have hoods thrown on top of them and are knocked unconscious. They then are woken up and are tied to two chairs with ropes. They’re in a circular room that looks underground. There are rock walls around them and the sounds of water rippling inform Ben they must be by the ocean.

Ben:  
Aloura? You there?

Aloura:  
What did I tell you about using my real name?

Ben:  
Sorry, it’s a lot easier than Pirate Princess.

Aloura:  
Ok, I’ll give you that one. Where are we?

Ben:  
Don’t know. We jumped though. I don’t think they’re British.

Ben nods his head towards the hooded figures standing in the corner. There are at least 5 present. All of them are caring swords, and some have a red crest on the sleeve of their arms. One of them walked over to the two prisoners.

Hood:  
You know where you are?

Aloura:  
I’m guessing this isn’t the docks.

Hood:  
You search for Crescent Moon. Why?

Ben:  
There’s a treasure there. We wanted to-

Aloura:  
Make sure the British don’t get it.

Hood:  
Don’t think me a fool Pirate Princess. I know you’re here to steal the treasure.

Ben:  
Then why take us? Where even are we?

Hood:  
You’re here. Welcome to Crescent Moon.

Ben and Aloura are caught off guard. They don’t see any pirates or navy. These people don’t know they’re coming.

Ben:  
We beat them.

Hood:  
Them?

Ben:  
The pirates and Navy. They have the map, they’re on their way.

Hood:  
That is why you’re here. Release them.

Another hooded man walks over and swings his sword down, slicing the ropes between Ben and Aloura. Both stand up.

Hood:  
Come with me.

The three of them walk. They see the different parts of the island. There are hundreds of other hoods, training, fighting, communing. 

Diego:  
My name is Diego. I am a Knight of the Crescent Moon. We’re here to guard and defend the world against the treasure you seek.

Ben see’s children run past. The youngest can’t be more than 6. They walk a little further until they reach a large doorway. It looks like a vault.

Ben:  
How did you get here?

Diego:  
We knights come from everywhere. We’re orphans, widows, broken individuals. We seek unity and strength.

Aloura:  
Were you like those kids when you arrived.

Diego:  
The Knights took me in after Pirates destroyed my village and slaughtered my family.

Ben and Aloura eye each other awkwardly.

Diego:  
Which is why I must say…

Diego reaches down for his sword handle. Ben and Aloura brace themselves. Diego draws his sword and stabs it into the ground.

Diego:  
...It’s good to know you all aren’t as wicked as they were.

Aloura:  
Ummm, well some of us have a code. Or like an honor system.

Diego:  
Respectable. Like a true warrior. Now come. I’ll show you the prize you seek.

Ben and Aloura begin to walk inside the vault but Diego holds his arm out and stops them.

Diego:  
The vault is a sacred ground. That means no violence past this point, no weapons. And you must send a prayer to God.

Aloura:  
A prayer? Like to confess our sins?

Diego:  
For some that will take longer than others. For simplicity, ask Him for strength in the conflict ahead.

Aloura and Ben look and shrug. They bow one knee and pray silently for a second. Both then stand and the party precedes inside. They find the vault looks the same as the room they woke up in. The difference is a mystical light source beaming down onto a sword lodged into an anvil.  
Aloura:  
I don’t get it. Where’s the treasure? The gold, the jewels and precious artifacts, that stuff.

Diego:  
I’m afraid you miss the forest for the trees my dear.

Ben takes a closer look. He sees the crafted blade, far more beautiful than any modern sword. He feels an energy around it. It feels royal, made for a king. Ben then gets it.

Ben:  
This isn’t just a sword. This is Excalibur.

Diego:  
You have good judgment. The ancient sword of King Arthur himself.

Ben:  
Aloura, this is the Sword in the Stone.

Aloura:  
Stop saying my name! And you’re telling me all this is over a lousy sword???

Diego:  
It’s not just any sword. This sword is cursed with limitless power.  
Ben:  
What do you mean, how can limitless power be a curse?

Diego:  
You know the story of Arthur. Now let me tell you a story of one you do not know. King Leonard, the Lionheart. He was the second person who lifted the sword after Arthur died. But the sword did something to him. It twisted him. Made him cruel. Made his vengeful. Bloodthirsty. He raged a civil war against a rebel force in England. He had his army capture the rebel force. They were defenseless when Leonard ordered his men to kill the rebels. His men refused and laid down their swords and weapons. King Leonard was furious and killed all of his men. One of them managed to disarm him, breaking the swords grip on him. When he saw what he had become, he grabbed Excalibur and took his own life. Those rebels who survived took Excalibur and hid it, forming the Knights of the Crescent Moon.

Ben stares in awe of the sword. He can feel its power radiant from it.

Diego:  
The sword corrupts the worthy. Not anyone can hold it and the few who can must train thoroughly to hold off it’s corruption.

Ben:  
We can’t let Everett get this weapon. If he does, he’ll kill everyone.

Aloura:  
The British are already the most powerful empire the world has seen. This sword will mean the end of our way. The Pirate way. Let’s destroy it.

Diego:  
You can’t. Whatever enchantment on the sword makes it indestructible through mortal ways.

Just then, another knight runs in the room.

Knight:  
Diego. Come quickly. Pirates approach.

Ben:  
Silvertongue.

Aloura:  
Give me a sword. I’m gonna kill him.

Diego:  
We must go prepare now. There’s no time to waste.

Diego and the knight run out of the vault. Ben and Aloura follow behind.

Ben:  
And you thought it was a lousy sword.

Aloura:  
And this is why I never work with children.

The two run and follow Diego into what looks like a war room. There they have a map of the entire island. There are several knights all whispering about the impending battle. 

Diego:  
What's the plan brothers?

Knight 1:  
We are 100 men strong. The children have all been evacuated to the south side of the island, while we will fight in the north.

Diego:  
Good. Tell me Pirate Princess, how many of your friends are coming?

Aloura:  
They are not my friends. They lost my concern when they mutanited against me. I will slay them as I would any man.

Deigo:  
That’s great. But how many are there?  
Ben:  
They left with 2 ships and maybe 200 men.

Diego:  
Are they fighters or cowards?

Ben:  
They’re pirates.

Diego:  
Cowards it is.

Aloura:  
Hey!

The fog clears as the Stingray and Everett’s navy ship charge towards Crescent Moon. 

Silvertongue:  
Avast me hearties!!! Let’s let our swords drink the blood of our enemies!!!

Everett smiles behind him. The pirates all prepare for battle. There are a battalion of knights on the beach, waiting for them. Diego, Aloura and Ben all watch from a window in the war room. 

Diego:  
I prayed that The Lord shall give us a clean and swift battle today. 

Aloura rolls her eyes as Ben watches nervously. The two ships turn to their sides. Lifeboats full of pirates start to come to shore. The beats stop in the water. The knights stare, waiting for the battle to start. They wait for a while.

Ben:  
What are they doing?

They continue to stand and stare at each other. Suddenly Diego figures it out.

Diego:  
NO! BROTHERS!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!

Suddenly, cannon shots can be heard from the ships as they blow up the knights on the beach. The explosions and sand kick up and the beach is flooded with dead knights. The pirates continue onto land. Everett smiles devilishly. Diego drops to his knees. He looks down at the floor for a moment. He then gets up with a hurry.

Deigo:  
Quick! We must get to the vault!

Ben follows him as they run out of the war room.

Aloura:  
Well, I guess The Lord works in mysterious ways.

Ben:  
Come on Aloura!

Aloura:  
Pirate Princess!

The three of them run into the vault. Ben and Aloura grab swords and Diego tries to close the vault. Just before he can, several pirates barge through the door. Ben and Aloura start to swing and stab, fighting off best they can. The pirates and the Navy soldiers keep on coming through, and eventually they break through. Ben and Aloura and Diego have been back up towards Excalibur. Silvertongue and Everett walk into the vault.

Everett:  
Stop!

All the fighting stops as 20 soldiers aim their muskets at Ben, Aluora and Diego.

Silvertongue:  
So the treasure isn’t gold and riches.

Everett:  
No it is my friend. It’s the only currency that matters in any melania. Power.

Ben:  
You’ll never get Excalibur.

Everett:  
No I will. I am after all, the greatest man to ever live.

Diego:  
For one so great, you fight without honor. You blew up my brothers!

Everett:  
All those bodies, poor souls. But you put them there. I would think Knights of the Crescent Moon would have a better battle strategy. Your brothers are dead.

Silvertongue:  
All those were your brothers? Your poor mother!

Everett pulls out a musket and shoots Silvertongue in the shoulder. Silvertongue is knocked backwards, out of the vault.

Everett:  
Fire on the pirates!

The navy line fires on all the pirates that came with them. Aloura and Ben looked stunned but Diego was still enraged.

Ben:  
You-

Everett:  
Killed them yes. They were but a means to an end. Not to mention annoying. Anyways, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m gonna go lift that sword. Then I will use it to kill each and everyone of you. Then I will go back to England and bring a new rule upon it.

Aloura:  
What do you mean by that?

Everett:  
Every rulership eventually grows stagnate. Where we could move forwards and be better but won’t. The Queen is now an old hag who would rather hunt for a rebellious daughter than conquer the rest of the world. I will go back and destroy her and take my rightful place as King Everett. My legacy will be unending and dominant. Now get out of my way.  
Diego:  
What makes you think you can lift Excalibur? Only one noble intent can and even then, the power might kill you.

Everett:  
I don’t think, I know. Now for the last time, MOVE AWAY FROM MY SWORD!!! 

Aloura and Diego move away from Excalibur. Ben is about to when he feels something. He looks at the sword and feels himself pulled towards it. He hears an echo, no a whisper.

“Legacy.”

Ben continues to look at Excalibur. 

Aloura:  
Ben, get over here.

Ben shakes his head. He reaches out for the sword. Aloura and Diego cry out for him to stop. Everett begins to run towards him. Ben’s fingers curl around the handle and he pulls it out of the stone anvil. Power and light shine around him, pushing everyone back. Ben cries out in pain. It’s all so much. From the light comes a familiar figure to him.

Ben:  
Mother?

Ben see’s her face in the light. She shines beautifully. Behind her is his family line. Emerging from it is King Arthur. He stands besides her looking at Ben.

Ben:  
I..I don’t understand.

Another whisper comes towards him.

“Legacy is what you make of it.”

Ben yells out, this time in concentration. The light fades as Ben holds Excalibur. Aloura and Diego and amazed. Everett and the navy stare dumbfounded. A navy man shoots his gun at Ben But he deflects it with Excalibur. Ben’s eyes glow white with white energy flowing in his veins.

Everett:  
No. That’s my sword. You're nothing.

Ben just stares and points his sword at Everett. He smiles and winks at him. Everett stares confused. Suddenly, all the dead pirates get up. The Navy stares horrified. The pirates charge towards Everett and the navy men and start attacking. The navy and Everett try to fight them with guns and swords but it’s no use. The navy men all die around Everett. Everett tries to run out of the vault but can’t make it. He is surrounded by the zombie pirates, and eaten. Ben’s eyes begin to close as he drops Excalibur to the ground. Diego kicks it away and Aloura grabs Ben before he falls. The zombie pirates all back down, dead. Ben opens his eyes.

Ben:  
Did it work?

Aloura:  
Yeah kid, it worked. What happened? What happened in the light.

Ben stares at the Excalibur, laying down on the floor.

Ben:  
I found my legacy.

Diego:  
Did...he lift Excalibur?

Aloura:  
I thought you prayed for victory.

Diego:  
I did. I just didn’t think it would come like this.

Ben begins to stand again. 

Diego:  
Ben, I must ask you to come with us. No one has lifted Excalibur since Leonard the Lionheart. You must train to become a knight.

Ben:  
Yes, on one condition.

Diego:  
Yes to whatever it is.

Diego:  
I take it back.

Ben and Diego are standing on the shore Crescent Moon. A ship approaches. Lifeboats are sent out carrying the orphan children. Mary and Gerogie come and hug Ben. Aloura and Tom follow quickly behind. 

Tom:  
So the treasure was a magic sword guarded by knights that you can lift and now all of you are becoming knights?

Ben:  
It’s been a crazy few days.

Tom:  
I’ll say.

Tom and Ben hug each other. 

Ben:  
Why don’t you join us? You’re pretty good in a fight. The knights could always use someone like you.

Tom:  
No, I’m afraid I’ve got unfinished business out at sea.

Aloura:  
We’re gonna go hunt for Silvertongue.

Ben:  
We never did find a body did we?

Aloura:  
There have been sightings, but nothing for sure. But with my new first mate here, we’ll find him.

Tom:  
And ask him to apologize.

Aloura:  
No Tom, kill him.

Tom:  
After he apologizes. He attacked me and my feelings. I was quite hurt.

Ben:  
Well if you ever need my help, I’ll be right here. Just don’t tell anyone about anything you saw here. If you do, we will kill you.

Ben and Tom and Aloura start to laugh.

Ben:  
But seriously, we will kill you.

Aloura:  
Ok Excaliboy, til our paths cross.

Ben:  
Til our paths cross, Pirate Princess.

The two of them shake hands and Ben and Diego walk back with the children. Tom and Aloura walk down the beach to their lifeboat.

Tom:  
So where do we go first?

Aloura:  
I don’t know. I figure we got to entertain ourselves til Silvertongue shows his face again.

Tom:  
So another treasure?

Aloura:  
Yeah.

Tom:  
Hey, back when we were visited by your Mom the Queen, she said something about a sister disappearing. What was that about?

Aloura:  
My aunt disappeared years ago. Stories say something about her taking off to find the treasure of the Monkey King deep in Asia.

Tom:  
Was she a treasure hunter?

Aloura:  
She was the first Pirate Princess. Where do you think all those older stories come from?

Tom:  
So we’re going to Asia then? See if the stories are true?

Aloura:  
I figure there’s a little kernel of truth there somewhere.

The Pirate Princess and Tom board the Stingray and sail into the sunset, ready for the next adventure.

The End  
(For Now)


End file.
